1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of motor vehicles and, more particularly, is a safety system predicated upon sensing both the presence and the absence of a person seated in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A well known motor vehicle safety device is an air bag that is deployed to protect a driver or a passenger in a motor vehicle in the event of a vehicular accident, such as a collision. When the accident occurs, sensors in the vehicle detect the degree of severity of a frontal impact. If two sensors (one primary and one safing) close at the same time, electric current flows to an inflator and the system ignites the gas generant. The propellant then rapidly burns in a metal container. The rapid burning produces nitrogen gas to inflate the air bag. Both the quantity of the propellant and the location of the air bag are not adjustable in spite of a child or a small size adult passenger being present seated. The great strength and the wrong direction of deployment of an air bag may result in the death or injury of the passenger. Therefore, it is desirable to adjust the quantity of the propellant and the location of the air bag automatically in accordance with the size of the passenger. Moreover, although an air bag on-off switch is available to protect an infant or a small child, the effectiveness of the switch depends upon a person in the vehicle, usually the driver, remembering to operate the switch appropriately. It is desirable to switch on or to switch off an air bag automatically in accordance with the size of the passenger.
Another well known motor vehicle safety device is a seat belt that maintains either a driver or a passenger in a seat in the event of an accident. If the shoulder belt is off an user's shoulder or on his upper arm, there is a greater risk of severe injury in a collision. The user must adjust his shoulder belt height. It is troublesome and depends upon his remembering to adjust it appropriately. It is desirable to adjust a shoulder belt height automatically in accordance with the size of the user.
Another well known motor vehicle safety device is a child safeguard function. When an infant or a small child is present in a passenger's seat, the driver turns on a switch of the child safeguard function to cause all the passenger side electrically operated windows being closed and locked, and to cause all passenger side electric door locks being locked, being not to open from inside of the motor vehicle. The effectiveness of the switch depends upon the driver's remembering to operate the switch appropriately. So when an infant or a small child is present in a passenger's seat, it is desirable to close and to lock only his side electrically operated window, and to lock his side electric door lock automaticlly. When an infant or a small child is absent in a passenger's seat, it is desirable to turn his side electrically operated window and his side electric door lock back to the normal condition automatically for the usage of next passenger.
Another well known motor vehicle security device is a parking brake (hand brake) that maintains the motor vehicle at a correct position, whenever and wherever it parks. To set a parking brake while a motor vehicle parks, or to release a parking brake while the engine of motor vehicle starts, usually depends upon the driver's remembering to do it appropriately. It is desirable to set an electrically operated parking brake automatically while every one of the driver and the passengers leaves the vehicle, and to release an electrically operated parking brake automatically while the driver starts the engine of the vehicle.
To close an electrically operated sunroof usually depends upon a person in the vehicle, usually the driver, remembering to operate the switch appropriately. It is desirable to close an electrically operated sunroof automatically while everyone of the driver and the passengers leaves the vehicle. spreading a piece of sunshade panel to cover a windshield or a side window while a motor vehicle parks, is a well known motor vehicle security device that protects both personal properties and the vehicle's equipments. But doing it is troublesome. The windshield is hardly to be fully covered. It is desirable to spread an electrically operated curtain fully covering a windshield or a side window automatically while everyone of the driver and the passengers leaves the vehicle, and to roll up an electrically operated curtain automatically while either a driver or a passenger is present seated.
To turn off the headlamps usually depends upon a driver's remembering to turn off a switch. Although some motor vehicles' headlamps are automatically turned off while the engines of the vehicles are turned off and the drivers' doors are opened. But it is not the best way. It is desirable to turn off the headlamps automatically while everyone of the driver and the passengers leaves the vehicle.
To turn off a ceiling light usually depends upon remembering of either a driver or a passenger to turn off a switch. It is desirable to turn off a ceiling light automatically while everyone of the driver and the passengers leaves the vehicle.
To activate a radio or an electric cigarette ligher usually depends upon a driver turning on an igniting key. It is desirable to activate a radio or an electric cigarette lighter automatically while either a driver or a passenger is present seated.
The present invention resolves all above desirable problems depending on an electric safety system operated by seat sensor switches.